Torn Hearts'
by Erikka Seittenranta
Summary: Spike's back with Dru and Buffy seeks her watcher. A little thing I want to see, even if I can only dream.


Warnings: A little adult content, i.e. physical relationships: Spike-Dru, Buffy-Giles. Not good thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters, so I make no money from this. All the characters belong to whomever; I'm too lazy to find the exact info to put here.  
  
Authors notes: So this ones a little weird, but hey, it was interesting to write. I'd try not to picture too much. Advice for future stories, and praise or other comments welcome, flamish things will be printed out and burned.  
  
1 Torn Hearts  
  
Buffy sat on the steps outside her house and sighed. She'd been just a little morose lately, and had kinda gotten on everyone's nerves a little. What she really wanted was a cuddle. Where was Spike when she needed him?  
  
Spike was down in his crypt. Viciously he pushed vampire in front of him into the wall, and roughly kissed her. She responded by driving her tongue into his mouth. She ripped of his coat, flipping him around, so that Spike was against the wall. He reached behind her to pull her closer, and unzip the back of her tight leather top. She slid a hand down his pants, stroking his manhood and massaging his balls, and used the other to remove them. Spike helped her off with her pants, and his own shirt flew off as he picked her up and dove onto the bed with her, and they finished off the removal of all clothing. She flipped him over again, so she was on top of him, and began to passionately kiss his neck, occasionally biting at it[pic].  
  
"I'd be lost without you, Dru," Spike said, as his hands continued to feel over her body, kneading her flesh. She pushed herself closer to him, straddling him, positioning herself so he could push himself inside her.  
  
Buffy, walked down the row, heading towards Spike's crypt. She paused at the door, the pushed it open. She looked inside, and let out a small cry. Spike looked up directly into her eyes, then licked up Dru's neck, and tongued her. Buffy slipt back out the door, too shocked to even think about staking them.  
  
She walked numbly, not realising where she was going, or even noticing her surroundings. She didn't notice when she walked past a vampire feeding of a young girl in an alleyway, or when a truck narrowly missed her as she crossed the road. She didn't realised where she was, until she looked up, and saw a door in front of her. She knocked. The door swung open.  
  
"Buffy! What's wrong? Come in, come in," Giles said and she obeyed. "What's happened?"  
  
"Spike," she started, but couldn't finish, as her tears choked her.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He's, with Drusilla. I caught them, making out." Giles was a little taken back, but put his arm around Buffy to comfort her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently, as she leant into him. It had been a while since he had had anything that beautiful near him, but he dismissed the pained thought. She shook her head a little.  
  
"Would you like anything?" he asked softly. Again she shook her head. He led her to the couch so she could sit. She let herself cry.  
  
"Shhh, it'll be alright," he tried to comfort her. She turned her head and gazed up him.  
  
"Giles…" she murmured. He looked confused, and frowned slightly. Buffy tipped her head up, and captured his lips. He pulled back away from her, but she just reached up with her hand and pulled him back. He opened his mouth to protest, but she just took it as an opportunity to slip her tongue in. Giles thought quickly, and came to the conclusion that this was just revenge on Spike, and she would come to her senses and stop. He waited for it. She didn't stop. She had to break for air.  
  
"Buffy, I really must say this is, sudden, not to mention a little odd. I am much to old for you anyway." Actually, he was a little flattered. Buffy just shook her head. "You aren't the robot are you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"No," she said, and to prove this, lifted off her top, revealing her normal flesh.  
  
"Buffy…" he said, and handed her back her t-shirt. She dropped it behind her and leant forward to kiss her watcher again. He turned his head to avoid it, so she took to kissing his neck instead. He pulled back and stood up, walking back a few steps.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sure that when you realise what you're doing, it'll ruin our relationship."  
  
"Yessss… relationship…"  
  
"No Buffy, I don't think you understand." His eyes widened as she jumped up and ran to him, pushing him to the ground and pinning him there. Slowly she began kissing him again, and he kissed back.  
  
The next time the gang were all together, they could tell something was very, very wrong. Buffy and Giles were acting so strange, and Spike hadn't been seen since Willow and Tara had seen him and Dru in the cemetery. It was also strange how Buffy had just shrugged it off, after they had spent so long trying to work out how to break it to her gently.  
  
"Okay, have I missed something?" Xander asked as Buffy brushed past Giles.  
  
"Yeah. What exactly is going on?" Tara asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes, precisely what I think."  
  
"No, there is definitely something going on, and I don't want to left in the dark," Willow said.  
  
"You can tell us, whatever it is. It can't be that bad, or at least, not as bad as other things that have happened," Anya said. "Will it help if you to not be nervous about it if you look at the money?" Buffy looked over at Giles, then back down to the stake she'd been playing with. Xander followed her gaze.  
  
"Whoa, you two know something we don't?" Xander said, looking back forth between the two of them.  
  
"No, of course not," Buffy said, and tried to force out a laugh. Giles turned a little red, and looked away.  
  
"Oh…" Willow said, looking stunned. Tara turned a little pink at the ears.  
  
"What? What?" Anya asked, and then turned to Xander. "What?" Xander cleared his throat, and then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh. Ooooh. That's, uh, really, great," she said. "So, I have to count the money now." She ran over and quickly opened the till. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Buffy and Giles finished their 'slayer practice', Giles telling Buffy that she can still hit him harder. Buffy helped him off with all his padding, taking the opportunity to run her hands over him a little.  
  
Spike and Dru sat on a train out of town. Spike turned and ran his tongue up her neck, then whispered in her ear, nibbling on it. She pulled his head down onto her neck, he started kissing it, sucking at it and biting at it. She smiled and let out an evil sounding laugh, thinking about the 'poor golden slayer'.  
  
End. 


End file.
